The First Time
by MischiefManaged101
Summary: 'I'm only the girl on fire when I'm around the boy with the snares'. A (hopefully) realistic oneshot about Gale & Katniss' first time. Everthorne lemons. Rated M for explicit content.


_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own or have invented any of the characters featured in this story. They are the intellectual property of Suzanne Collins and the Hunger Games Trilogy._

_This is one of my first lemons, so if you like it let me know! It'll give me the encouragement to write more :) Alternatively, if you'd like to request another oneshot (I love writing Everlark fic too) then let me know and I'll do my best to throw something together for you._

My heart stutters in my chest as he lays me down on the bed in the bare spare room in my house in the Victors Village. I'm transfixed as he undresses; revealing smooth olive skin, corded muscle and a smattering of dark, soft hair across his torso. How can I have known Gale for what feels like my whole life and never have truly _seen_ him? The boy I met in the woods is now a man, but this revelation only increases the fact that I feel like a little girl; vulnerable, nervous, scarred. Only his boxers remain, and as his thumbs hook into the waistband to pull them down I feel my heartbeat increase. He never breaks eye-contact, gently judging my reaction, eyes flickering to the floor once he stands in front of me completely exposed. I hold my arms out to him.

I squeeze my eyes closed as he gently removes my clothes. My body is a simmering mass of arousal, hormones and fear as Gales gaze burns my body. 'Oh Katniss, you don't know how beautiful you are…' he breathes, before he settling his warm, firm body between my thighs and covering my mouth with his own, coaxing my tongue to dance and nipping my bottom lip until I begin to relax and write helplessly beneath him. Something that sounds like a whimper escapes my throat as he turns the attention of his full lips to the rest of my body; ghosting across my jaw, mapping the expanse of my throat and coming to rest wetly on my collarbone. I shiver and tighten my grip on his broad shoulders as a rough hand traces my hip and pauses at the underside of my breast, silently asking permission to continue. In a moment of boldness, I guide his hand until his palm covers my breast, blushing furiously as I do so.

My blushes are quickly forgotten as Gale begins to stroke his thumb across my nipple tentatively, his eyes searching my face for any signs that I want to stop. My nipples harden and ache as I melt into his hand, forgetting everything other than the sensations he's coaxing out of my body. My back arches, causing Gale to groan softly and lower his mouth to my chest. My hips flex involuntarily as his mouth closes around my sensitive flesh and my erratic breathing turns into hot, breathy panting as he gently sucks the bud into his mouth.

'I want to love you Katniss. Let me show you', he whispers, pressing soft, sweet kisses along the ridge of my right breast.

For a moment, I'm scared. But this is Gale. I meet his heavy-lidded gaze, my own arousal reflected in his expression. My best friend, my hunting partner, the boy who shouldered the responsibility of looking after my family while I kissed and killed in the arena. The boy who was still waiting for me when I returned; steady, familiar, loyal. The depth of my emotion for Gale; the boy with the snares, whose hair smells like the very first day of sunshine in the woods, hits me like a sledgehammer.

'Gale…I love you. I've always loved you. Please…don't stop'. He presses a soft kiss to my lips; a promise.

I allow myself to surrender to the sensation of his hands, his mouth and his breath on my fevered skin. His fingers trace the sensitive inside of my thighs before tentatively rising to touch where no-one has ever touched me before, gently caressing. I whimper and buck my hips gently against his hand in response. Gale releases a shaky breath and presses one of his long, tanned fingers inside me. My head lolls back onto the pillow behind me, completely lost as my body tingles and my stomach begins to tighten. His thumb brushes over the tight bundle of nerves where my heartbeat seems to throb and I release a strangled moan, causing Gale to swear lightly under his breath.

His fingers move slowly, judging my responses and how different touches can coax varying reactions from my willing body. My fingernails dig into his shoulders, back, biceps: anchoring myself to him as my back arches and my legs clamp together in a quick, intense release, my lips parted by a moan.

I open my eyes to find Gale smiling shyly at me, and am suddenly aware of the heat and hardness of him against my thigh. I'm overcome with desire to touch him, to try and give him just a fraction of what he's given me. To love him.

'Gale' I whisper, 'Can you show me...?'

He understands, like he always does, his eyes widening.

'Are you sure, Catnip?'

'Yes. I want to. Please.' I breathe in response, my hand grazing his jaw and lightly touching his lips.

He rolls onto his back and covers my right hand with his own, wrapping my slim fingers around the silky hardness of him. My heart-rate increases as he begins to guide my hand up and down his considerable length in firm, sure strokes. As he lets go and I continue my ministrations of his most sensitive part, I look at his face and am struck with a feeling of awe and power as I watch his lips part and his eyes glaze.

'Oh Katniss…slow down, stop' he chokes out.

Worry flashes across my features. 'Am I not doing it right? Did I hurt you?' I squeak, pulling my hand from the warmth of him as if he'd burnt me.

'No, Catnip, it just feels so damn good. Too good…' he blushes. My eyes widen in understanding.

'Oh', I breathe. I lay onto my back and pull Gale's face towards me, searching for the contact of his lips on mine. He settles between my open legs and we both sigh as our bodies make skin-on-skin contact again. I reach between my legs to guide Gale towards where I want him the most. I haven't done this before, but I've heard enough from the girls at school and seen enough animals while hunting to know that this is right. Gale's eyes nearly pop out of his head when he realises what I want and he presses a tender kiss to my forehead as he enters me as slowly and steadily as he can for the very first time. I am home.


End file.
